Soo-oh
Summary Soo-Oh is the guide (possibly) of the FUG Elder: Khel Hellam, she is a High Ranker in the Blue Hole term and "speculated" to has Position as Guide and also a possible member of the Red Witches. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely Low 6-B Name: Soo-oh Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Is nearly so old as Khel Hellam) Classification: Human (?), Wave Controller, Guide, Blue Hole, High Ranker, FUG Ranker, Red Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; She gets stronger as she age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users she can amplify her physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (She can control his shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Soo-oh can reverse it flows to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Limited Vector Manipulation (She can change the direction of any energy/shinsoo attack directed at her), Size Manipulation (She can freely control her own size, being able to decrease her height), Clairvoyance (She can see the future of others and her own future up to her death), BFR (When her shinsoo and Khel Hellam's arrows are combined, they are able to send any target hit by his attack wherever he wants, although, even without the help of Khel Hellam, she is capable of sending her targets to a few kilometers), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Matched Yu Han Sung in a shinsoo contest and was winning, also afterwards she battled with him and White with the help of Madoraco) Speed: At least Relativistic (On par with Yu Han Sung and White) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman '''(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely '''Class T (Somewhat comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Fought against Yu Han Sung and White alongside Madoraco and came out without notable injuries) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting Yu Han Sung and White Depowered for a long time without showing signs of tiredness) Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers to Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and shockwaves Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: High (Soo-oh is a skilled High Ranker, even able to fight against Yu Han Sung and White Depowered, a very experienced and skilled swordsman) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: Her shinsoo is colorful and has properties that make them natural enemies of wave controllers. 446-4.jpg|Flow-Bending Blue Sapphire Fish (Preparing) 450-5.jpg|Flow-Bending Blue Sapphire Fish (Effect) *'Shinsoo Control Skill - Flow-Bending Blue Sapphire Fish:' This technique will allow the user to change the direction of the opponent's Shinsoo, making the opponent's attack not giving any damage. This technique is a natural enemy to all Wave Controllers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6